


Welcome to Assburg

by evanuris



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Swearing, Multi, but not really but yeah, fic uses stuff from endgame as plot points, its a fix it fic of sorts, may have to be more explicit with fighting scenes but thats for later, there are spoilers eventually, trying to get out of writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanuris/pseuds/evanuris
Summary: No Avengers, but no real threats either. No Ultron, no Infinity Stones just appearing, no multi-dimensional beings staking claim to Earth. So even if that cashier looked like Loki, there was no way that it could've been him. Loki belonged to another timeline, not this one. Well, that's what Jo theorised. No other 'hero' had been realised here, not one. Just the other day she met Steve Rogers, leaving out the good life at the park, looking the ripe old age of 95 or something. He lived out all his years and not one of them as Captain America. Comic books were here now, probably replacing them in the world. There were movies about it all that were pretty accurate save minor details.In fact, the Avengers and all of the things that were so real in her world were seen as pop culture here. It was relaxing to have a peaceful period, but what was she supposed to do?Jo took a long sip of her slushie and sighed. All those reminders and all because some guy looked like a particular God of Mischief.--universe travel and lots of shenanigans about a chick who just wants a break bro





	Welcome to Assburg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to bring myself out of a big pain in the ass writers block. I have many chapters lined up for my other fics, but 100% im trying to write more kms

"Dude, when you said everything went to shit, I didn't think you mean this shit," Blair Avon kicked the already crushed aluminium can off into the parking lot while hitting the indifferent woman in the shoulder with a curled-up comic book. "I wanted something like the movie! I didn't know Ultron was a tyrant!"

 

The pair continued to walk towards the light in the darkness, the vanquisher of all cravings, whether that be expensive snacking goods or the sweet sugar of a cold beverage. After a long day of doing pretty much nothing productive, the pair decided that their midnight should've been spent like all the other midnights of every 25-year-old on Earth; badly.

 

"Well Blair, you wanted to read some comics," Jo Morgan scoffed as she took the comic from their hands, stuffing the paper in her left pocket haphazardly, "And you're the one who also asked for AU."

 

"Because you thought it was cool!"

 

Jo scoffed. "In that 'I have never considered this' kinda way."

 

Blair laughed miserably. Of course, they were disappointed; Age of Ultron the movie was fun and cool, and the comic was less so, but Jo didn't really want to focus on that and the angst surrounding the people. Nah, she wanted a good ol' slushie.

 

Living so close to the store of the gods was a gift and it was one that Jo regularly treasured; the broken headlight that blinked every few seconds underneath the glowing '11', the alley where trash was piled up and where every Saturday, Big Bob sat with his cig and like to talk with her about all kinds of things (which usually ended up with her buying some more stuff from the convenience store to share). It was a hub of knowledge but also a physical place for a void, an abyss that only accepted cash and over five-dollar purchases with card.

 

Passing the headlight, the automatic doors opened with a small chime and Blair immediately took a deep breath in.

 

"Ah, you smell that, Jojo? That, my friend, is the smell of my money going down the drain," they grabbed the nearest chip packet and pressed their face against it, humming, "mm, I feel like some Doritos. I'll go see what they have. What about you?"

 

Jo frowned for a second, trying to appear as if she truly didn't have an idea other than slushies. She could squint, perhaps let out a small 'hmm' of thought, indicate her indecisiveness. Unfortunately, she was already tired of the foreplay and decided it was best to let Blair know ASAP so that the slushie appeared so too.

 

"Slushie. I'm thirsty, dude."

 

"Well, I'm fucking hungry man," she saw Blair disappear down an aisle and then heard their voice coming from the ramen section, "I'll be chowing down on some shit like a rabid raccoon."

 

"Thanks for the imagery," Jo said before heading off to the slushie area. The familiar stretch of vibrant posters and surreal experiences of fruits bashing together above the colourful name of the flavour soothed Jo's heart. Ah, she was truly in the Valhalla of the modern world, the nirvana of the everyday. 

 

Grabbing a large cup, she stood at the Cola flavour and pressed down. Choosing more than one flavour seemed to be Blair's way of operating (and living) but not for Jo. She liked the simplicity of the singular taste, the undeniable certainty that came with her choice. She would love it or hate it and she would know exactly why. After all, one flavour was enough, two was heresy, three seemed a little excessive, and four was just human hubris. She could go for more, but was she willing to taste what could be root of all of humanity's vice? Why, was she ready to undergo such a journey?

 

"Nah," she murmured, putting on the flimsy plastic lid and moving towards the counter. Like all convenience stores, the counter was protected by the alluring displays of cheap candy, discounted items, and deals that made one's money jump at the chance of being spent. Making a path to pay was a battle in itself, but Jo was not undeterred having been satisfied with her choice. Navigating the tactically placed candy, gum, and plastic lighters, Jo put her Cola slushie on the counter and shoved her hands in her pockets, trying desperately to fish out her wallet.

 

First, she took out her keys, briefly looking up at the cashier and smiling awkwardly.

 

"This'll just be a moment."

 

Another wild grasp got her Chapstick. That joined the keys. Another smile.

 

A third and final swoop into her jacket pulled out her wallet and with a winning smirk, she made eye contact with the cashier; triumphant and confident.

 

"Got it. How much?"

 

And then her confidence totally shattered, and her winning smirk turned into a runner-up twitch of the mouth. 

 

"One dollar," the man was pale, had familiar cheekbones and a face that all too synonymous with pranks of the nasty not-so-funny kind. "Is that all for today? You wouldn't like some raspberry? Or this wonderful green lighter for only 50 pristine cents?" Brilliant green eyes shone with nothing but the desire to ruin someone's life and long, slightly tousled black hair sat nicely, reaching just above his shoulder. In the noble uniform of 7-11, the God of Mischief didn't seem to belong (with a badge like Loker who did he think he was tricking?).

 

"No thanks." She put the dollar down, noticing that the God looks too amused to have such a job and wondered if some shenanigans were happening, despite the vacancy of the 7-11 currently and the fact that he was  _actually_   working.

 

 

A ring from her phone quickly called for her attention and Jo gulped as she read the notification.

 

_REN <3: we need to talk_

 

Well. It was one surprise after the other, although she expected this text a lot more than she expected a Loki look alike to appear. Pushing the phone down and grabbing her things, she thanked Loker - the-totally-not-Loki cashier - and walked out. Of course he was on her mind but why did it have to be while she was drinking her slushie? The cold flavour of the cola cooled her being but her mind couldn't cease to think. 

 

 _'Was that Loki?_ ' She didn't think so (and most certainly she hoped not) but it would still be nice if they never met again. She would just go to another 7-11. Convenience was preferred but she would rather not interact with a God, especially when they weren't meant to exist here.

 

How she ended up here would always haunt her, but at least she was thankful that not many dangerous things happened. After all, this universe was a lot different to her old one.

 

No Avengers, but no real threats either. No Ultron, no Infinity Stones just appearing, no multi-dimensional beings staking claim to Earth. So even if that cashier _looked like_ Loki, there was no way that it could've been him. Loki belonged to another timeline, not this one. Well, that's what Jo theorised. No other 'hero' had been realised here, not one. Just the other day she met Steve Rogers, leaving out the good life at the park, looking the ripe old age of 95 or something. He lived out all his years and not one of them as Captain America. Comic books were here now, probably replacing them in the world. There were movies about it all that were pretty accurate save minor details. 

 

In fact, the Avengers and all of the things that were so  _real_ in her world were seen as pop culture here. It was relaxing to have a peaceful period, but what was she supposed to do? 

 

Jo took a long sip of her slushie and sighed. All those reminders and all because some guy looked like a particular God of Mischief.

 

A chime rang and Blair stepped out, exclaiming that the cashier looked so familiar and that they couldn't pinpoint exactly why. She told them to just knock it off, exclaiming that all the comic books were getting to their head and they needed to sleep more rather than read so much fanfiction. They laughed lightheartedly before saying their goodbyes and heading off.

 

She just walked to her place, the god-given slushie chilling her bones and reminding her of a world so very far away...

 

And the fate of her 7-11 experience...

 

...

 

Would she really have to go to another 7-11?

 

' _Aw, fuck,_ ' another mournful sip.

 


End file.
